Haunted
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: It's hard when you're a Warrior, especially when your High Priestess  and girlfriend  has an enamored consort, a jealous ex-boyfriend, and a super hot immortal after her. Stark left Zoey, and now he's haunted. When Stark walks away in Tempted! R&R!


**Haunted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Taylor Swift does) or the series (The Casts do)**

**Author's Note: First HoN songfic:) Enjoy!**

**PS: Takes place in Tempted. Stark just left Zoey for thinking Kalona was good, blah blah blah, you read it;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Haunted<span>

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Zoey watched Stark walk away from her. She understood. She wasn't happy about it, not in the least, but she understood. It was hard being a Warrior when the High Priestess you're serving (not to mention your girlfriend/true love) has a consort that is in love with her and a jealous ex-boyfriend. She understood that the pressure was getting to him. But she was fooling herself. She knew that it was so much more than that.

He knew Kalona. Next to Neferet, Stark probably knew him better than anyone. He watched Kalona. He had seen what he was capable of. And Stark was her Warrior...he was only trying to protect her.

So then why did he leave her?

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Stark was so angry! And frustrated! He knew that Zoey was this High Priestess that was trying to have everyone's best interest at heart, but who cared about Kalona's best interest? He was evil!

She was falling in love with him. She was falling under his spell, just like all the other girls at the House of Night. And with Kalona in her head...there was no room for him.

He was using her connection with A-ya. And that was what made Stark leave. He couldn't win when it was a choice between him and Kalona.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

Zoey walked away. She was hurt. How could Stark think so little of her? He left her. He promised that he never would. But he had. He just...left her.

And it was awful! What was going on? Why did things have to be so messed up! Zoey felt hot and cold at the same time, she felt her heart break and then catch on fire. And then it was stomped on. Repeatedly.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now I'm haunted_

Heath knew what was going on. Kalona was getting to his Zo. He was tainting her, poisoning her. Soon, she wouldn't even be his Zo anymore. She'd be that stupid guy's girl. And with him in the picture, there wouldn't be any room for Heath, or Stark, or even that jealous, pompous Erik.

Heath just wanted to make Zo see sense! There was zero good in Kalona. He could never find the 'path of light'. He never worked for Zo's goddess, he would never make the right choice, and he was just evil.

Heath knew all of this, and he loved Zo with all his heart. But he was a little disappointed in Stark. He had just ditched Zo. Sure, Heath had gone too, but not in a huge, dramatic 'I quit' thing like Stark had. Heath was just Zo's consort and on-again off-again boyfriend. Stark was her _warrior_ for Pete's sake!

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead._

Erik wanted to know what was going on. He was still unbelievably mad at Z for dumping him, and he was mad at all of her other stupid boyfriends, but - despite himself - he still cared about her.

He didn't want her to be miserable for the rest of her life. He wanted her to find happiness and he wanted to find happiness.

But how could he do that when the memory of what he and Z had had before all the messed up High Priestess/Warrior/consort stuff was haunting him?

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

Stark knew when he was finished being stupid.

He'd pledged himself to Zoey. He'd promised to be there for her forever and ever. Why had he been so stupid! He had to go back to her and beg her to-

And that's when he felt it.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Zoey felt fear. And anger and confusion.

Stark had to go after her!

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back now I'm haunted._

Zoey felt her soul shatter.

She saw Kalona. She saw Kalona kill Heath in cold blood.

That murderous monster!

Zoey ran after him, but she knew it was too late.

She knew that Heath was gone.

He was gone.

And then...so was she.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no._

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

Heath felt himself be killed. And then, he was free.

But with that freedom also came sadness.

Because in being dead, he left everything he had ever known behind.

His friends. His family. His parents. His life. His dreams. But most importantly, his Zo.

Gone, gone, gone.

He knew he was the one who had truly left.

But it felt like Zoey was the one who left him, in the first place.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back now, I'm haunted_

Stark knew that he was too late. After all that he and Zoey had been through, she was gone. Stark had been stupid and selfish and he had let her down. And now...it was too late. She was gone.

Stark allowed himself to cry. He cried for him. He cried for her. He cried for everything that could've been. He would have gladly given Z a hundred consorts, a hundred boyfriends. He would forever stay to protect her, and nothing more. He would break his own heart, just so she would be near him always. Anything was better than nothing.

And Stark was haunted by the memory of her face.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you liked:)<em>**

**_~PeachyKeen13_**


End file.
